


Забота о напарнике - тонкое дело

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Partnership, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>— Погоди, погоди, — произнесла Кейси в трубку. — Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал.</i><br/><i>— Ну же, Шрегер, не тормози, — отозвался Уолш. — Я сказал, мне нужно, чтобы ты оказала мне услугу: съездила в Сохо, в тот крутой секс-шоп, и купила мне вибратор.</i> </p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/360792">the delicate art of partnercare</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz">topaz</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Забота о напарнике - тонкое дело

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the delicate art of partnercare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360792) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



— Погоди, погоди, — произнесла Кейси в трубку. — Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал.

— Ну же, Шрегер, не тормози, — отозвался Уолш. — Я сказал, мне нужно, чтобы ты оказала мне услугу: съездила в Сохо, в тот крутой секс-шоп, и купила мне вибратор.

— Я так и подумала, — вздохнула Кейси. Сжав переносицу двумя пальцами, она усилием воли попыталась изгнать головную боль от Безумного Вторника. Дэвис приподнял бровь. Она улыбнулась ему, одними губами произнесла: «Уолш» — и покрутила пальцем у виска. Универсальный жест, означающий «мой напарник окончательно двинулся крышей». — Знаю, что пожалею об этом вопросе, но... и зачем тебе вибратор?

Дэвис чуть не поперхнулся при этих словах. Кейси только пожала плечами — а что ей ещё было делать? Они уже подошли к поджидающей их машине с водителем. Кейси была так занята разговором, что даже позволила Дэвису открыть перед ней дверь. Ладно, один раз можно, от неё не убудет.

— Уолш? — окликнула она, когда ответа не последовало.

— Потому что мне ещё три недели жрать эти таблетки, а Эллисон... заслуживает большего, чем я могу дать.

Пожалуй, Кейси ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы Уолш был так краток. Но три месяца, которые прошли с тех пор, как его пырнули смазанным биотоксином ножом, тянулись не быстро, и временами Кейси искренне начинала побаиваться, как бы лечение — особенно коктейль из лекарств, на котором держали Уолша — не причинило больше вреда, чем сама рана. Впрочем, потом Кейси вспоминала те несколько бесконечных минут, пока ждала скорую: стоя на коленях, она прижимала к порезу пальто, но, как бы сильно ни налегала, ткань промокала от крови насквозь, и она понимала, что Уолш может истечь кровью у неё на глазах. Воспоминание помогало взглянуть на всё остальное под соответствующим углом.

— Есть и другие способы, знаешь ли, — заметила Кейси, стараясь говорить бодро. Ничего, кроме обычного делового тона Уолш от неё сейчас, конечно, не примет — но уж эту вежливую иллюзию она поддержать вполне в состоянии. — Секс не обязательно подразумевает, что объект А входит в разъём Б...

— Я в курсе, Шрегер, — огрызнулся Уолш. — Могу поделиться деталями, если хочешь убедиться, что я всё делаю правильно.

— Нет! Господи. Я просто предложила. — Кейси глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. — Ладно, тебе нужен вибратор, бога ради. И ты обратился ко мне, вместо того, чтобы заказать его в интернет-магазине, потому что...

— Потому что он будет идти неделю, — ответил Уолш тем же натянутым, отрывистым тоном. — А я сомневаюсь, что у меня ещё есть столько времени.

— Ты козёл, — сказала Кейси. — Да Бомонд в голову бы не пришло даже намекнуть... Я готова спорить на весь свой трастовый фонд, на любых условиях: она бы тебе просто задницу надрала за то, что ты хотя бы подумал, что она могла бы такое сказать. — Кейси всерьёз обиделась за Бомонд. — Можешь мне поверить. Между прочим, это я была с ней всё время, пока ты там изображал коматозника. Трахнешь ты её сейчас или через три недели — её это совершенно точно не беспокоит.

Дэвис прикрыл глаза рукой. На лице у него застыло страдальческое выражение, и Кейси запоздало вспомнила про шофёра. Ну упс.

— Может быть, — тем временем говорил в трубке Уолш. — Но вдруг ты ошибаешься.

— Не ошибаюсь, — ответила Кейси. — Но я хороший напарник, поэтому я о тебе позабочусь. Иди, сочиняй свой очередной отвратительный рецепт, гуляш на завтрак, а я заеду попозже вечером. — Она закончила вызов и повернулась к Дэвису. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что там, куда мы едем, будет хороший выбор вина.

— Мы едем в «Дэниел».

— О, мне там нравится. — Это был, пожалуй, единственный модный ресторан в городе, где её не охватывала скованность, стоило только переступить порог.

— Знаю, поэтому мы туда и едем. — Дэвис улыбнулся, и на секунду этот чокнутый мирок вылетел из головы Кейси — его вытеснила волна искренней теплоты к Дэвису, благодарность за то, как он всё замечает и как старается ценить её собственные старания. Ей очень, очень не хотелось бы всё испортить.

— Спасибо. — Кейси наклонилась к нему и легко поцеловала. — Может, позвонишь им и попросишь заранее открыть нам бутылку вина — честно слово, мне плевать, какого именно — а после ужина придётся поехать в Сохо за вибратором для Бомонд и Уолша, потому что он...

— Потому что он твой напарник, — закончил за неё Дэвис, уже доставая свой телефон.

— Именно, — ответила Кейси. — Полагаю, вечер пройдёт лучше, если начать пить как можно скорее.

— Думаю, ты права, — согласился с ней Дэвис.

***

Ресторан «Дэниел» был, как всегда, прекрасен, и вино тоже было отличное — все три бутылки. Не исключено, что именно поэтому Кейси сочла совершенно разумным набрать номер Уолша, когда они с Дэвисом добрались в магазин и оказались лицом к лицу с целой стеной вибрирующих игрушек.

— А у тебя есть конкретные пожелания? — спросила Кейси. — Прямой, изогнутый, конусовидный, цилиндрообразный, высокоскростной, многорогий...

— Откуда мне знать, Шрегер? — прошипел Уолш. — У меня их не полный ящик.

— Эй, если ты на что-то намекаешь...

— Я намекаю на то, что ты вполне приличная молодая женщина, у которой нет проблем с сексом и которая только недавно начала встречаться с кем-то всерьёз — так что я предполагаю, что о вибраторах ты знаешь больше меня.

— Уолш, это же личное, и ты единственный из нас двоих знаешь, что Бомонд нравится. Так что если не хочешь, чтобы я позвонила ей — давай говори.

— Я... господи, да не знаю. Просто... обычный какой-нибудь. Нормальный.

— Нормальный, — повторила Кейси, стараясь не засмеяться.

— И никаких безумных расцветок.

— Вас понял.

Перехватив её взгляд, Дэвис проартикулировал: «Размер?»

— А, да. Дэвис спрашивает, насколько большой.

— Погоди, ты что, притащила с собой бойфренда?

— Мы собирались ужинать, когда ты позвонил, — огрызнулась Кейси. — Помнишь наш разговор, ты ещё тогда изображал Йоду и советовал мне найти способ примирить в себе «богатую девочку» с «полицейским»? Так вот, «богатая девочка» поужинала со своим невероятно понимающим парнем... — она улыбнулась Дэвису — чёрт возьми, кажется, она наконец начала что-то понимать в отношениях, — а «полицейский» занимается тем, что заботится о напарнике. Ты видишь какую-то проблему, которую я не заметила?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Уолш. — Никаких проблем.

— Итак, насколько большой — и, умоляю, ради блага нашего партнёрства, когда будешь отвечать — не ссылайся на себя.

— Средний? — пробормотал Уолш.

— Окей, — откликнулась Кейси. — Один обычный, нормальный вибратор, размер средний, цвет натуральный, не слишком горячий, не слишком холодный. Будет сделано.

— Шрегер, ты что, пьяна?

— Разумеется, я пьяна, — почти заорала Кейси. — Я стою в магазине для взрослых и выбираю вибратор для своего напарника и его подружки, вместе с которыми мне почти гарантированно придётся вести наблюдение в пределах максимум полугода. Я молю бога, чтобы к тому времени эта вылазка затерялась в тумане, и делаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы поспособствовать этому результату.

— Ну ладно, ладно, если с этой точки зрения...

— Будут ещё дурацкие вопросы? — На другом конце линии было тихо. — Отлично. Увидимся через час.

Свет в кафетерии не горел, но у Кейси был при себе запасной ключ, и она уже достаточно протрезвела, чтобы открыть дверь с первой попытки. Уолш вышел к ней, но свет не зажёг.

— Я так понимаю, Бомонд здесь?

— Да, она в душе.

— Ладно, я быстро. — Кейси вручила ему пакет с изящной обнажённой парой на боку. Похоже, простая коричневая бумага канула в небытие вместе с прошлым тысячелетием. — Я купила два — один обычный, как ты хотел, и второй — с дополнительными примочками, продавщица очень о них распиналась. Она докинула пару пробников смазки с разными вкусами. Пожалуйста, никогда не рассказывай мне, как вам это всё пригодилось.

— Кейси, послушай...

— Да, да, я отличный напарник.

— Ты правда отличный напарник, — сказал Уолш. Он не выпендривался, не морочил ей голову. — Я твой должник. Серьёзно.

— Не то слово, — отозвалась Кейси. — Все до единой бумажки, которые лягут мне на стол в ближайший год — твои.

— Без проблем.

— Джейсон, ты правда дурак. Она глаз не смыкала первые три дня — ей всё равно, как именно вы занимаетесь сексом. Всё равно.

— Ну да, — ответил Уолш. — Я просто... — он пожал плечами. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста... а, да. — Кейси порылась в карманах пальто. — Вот. Запасные батарейки. Эти штуки жрут их, как проклятые, жаль будет как следует разогнаться и...

— Да, я понял, — откликнулся Уолш чуть быстрее обычного, и даже в неярком свете, падающем из квартиры, Кейси заметила, что он почти наверняка покраснел.

Всё ещё смеясь, она вернулась в машину и упала Дэвису на руки.

— Миссия выполнена?

— Господи, жаль, у меня не было камеры, — простонала Кейси. — Ты бы видел его лицо. — Она понимала, что её безумное настроение по крайней мере отчасти объясняется выпитым, но значительной его частью она была обязана банальному облегчению: Уолш наконец оправился достаточно, чтобы вести себя по-идиотски. У неё будто камень свалился с души, и Кейси надеялась, что, как бы там ни обстояло дело с сексом, Бомонд разделяет эти чувства.

— Спасибо, — сказала она Дэвису. — Я понимаю, это даже близко не походило на то, на что ты, вероятно, рассчитывал, но...

— Смеёшься? Завтра я вернусь в офис, где снова буду слушать те же нудные байки о фригидных жёнах и скучных обедах — мне придётся закрывать дверь в кабинет, чтобы позлорадствовать в одиночестве. — Он улыбнулся ей сверху вниз и поцеловал в висок. Это было так мило — «мило» в самом лучшем, абсолютно не скучном смысле, который она начинала ценить всё больше и больше. — Я знаю, что не понимаю суть «напарничества» так, как ты, но я понимаю, что он прикрывает тебе спину. А это для меня важно.

— Да, прикрывает, — сказала Кейси. — Ему всё равно придётся заполнять за меня отчёты весь следующий год, но он в самом деле меня прикрывает.

— К тому же, — сказал Дэвис с коварной улыбкой, которой Кейси, кажется, никогда раньше не видела — но теперь ей определённо понравилось. — Я воспользовался случаем и тоже сделал кое-какие покупки. — На колени ей лёг другой пакет с изящной обнажённой парой на боку.

— Ух ты, — Кейси выпрямилась на сидении. — Подарки. Как это чутко с твоей стороны.

— Я вообще чуткий, — сказал Дэвис.

Для Безумного Вторника день заканчивался не так уж и плохо.


End file.
